


Is it fate?

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy words, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic notions, how edward is mysterious and bella is drawn to him, i had twilight in mind when i started this, sterek, temporary long distance, that is what i was aiming for but i'm pretty sure i missed it by a lot haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stormy night in June when Stiles' life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that if i'm going to be writing again then i need a beta. For the missed errors me and my friend dont catch

It was a stormy night in June when Stiles’ life changed…for the better. Stiles was driving in his jeep on his way home when he hit a slick patch and his jeep spun out of control and he crashed into a tree. Stiles passed out on impacted. When he woke he was in someone’s house with some guy standing over him, wiping a rag across his head. “Wh-where am I?” Stiles asked feebly.

“You’re at my house you crashed your jeep and your head is bleeding.” Said the stranger.

Stiles is still in a lot of pain so he passes out again.

When Stiles wakes again the stranger is gone and he notices that he is in a bed. Stiles gets out of the bed and immediately sits back down, feeling very dizzy. “Hello?” Stiles calls out to the empty room. Stiles tries standing once again feeling less dizzy this time. He walks to the door of the room and looks out into a hall way. “Sir are you home?” Stiles calls out, he receives no answer so he walks down the hall way and down the stair case.

Derek is at the store buying food and first aid supplies for the young man back at his house. Hoping he doesn’t wake before he gets back. Derek walks up to the register and pays for his items then walks out to his car. When he gets home he hears the heartbeat of the young man that tells him he isn't sleeping and is down stairs.

Derek walks in and says, “You’re awake. I hoped to be back before then. How are you feeling?” Derek walks over with bags in tow. Stiles just backs away slowly till he is against the wall.

“You’re huge.” Stiles squeaks

Derek chuckles, “Don’t be frightened I won’t hurt you.”

“I-I don’t know that.” Stiles stutters

Derek frowns, “If I wanted to hurt you I could have done so by now.”

Stiles thinks about that and nods, “You look so…” Stiles looks him up and down. “Scary.”

Derek chuckles again, “I get that a lot.” Derek walks into the kitchen and sits the bags down then he pulls out some of the first aid supplies he bought. “Sit down please.”

Stiles sits in a chair and looks at Derek. “What's your name mister?”

Derek who is opening a package of bandages looks up and says, “Derek Hale.” Then he looks back down and starts opening a container of ointment.

“Derek Hale, I like that name. It sounds strong and manly.” Stiles muses to himself.

Derek chuckles, “Thank you. I'm going to clean and bandage you’re head now.”

Stiles nods and Derek steps closer and starts wiping at the gash on Stiles’ forehead with an alcohol wipe, Stiles sucks in a breath because it stings. Derek then wipes a bit of ointment on the gash, he then places a bandage over it. “There your good now.”

“Thank you for saving me Derek.” Stiles says as he looks up at the man. “I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way.”

Derek's eyes widen, “Stilinski, are you related to sheriff Stilinski?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah he's my father.”

“Huh I saved the sheriffs son.” Derek mumbles.

Stiles laughs, “Yeah you did.”

Derek smiles at Stiles and he notices that the boys heart stops beating for a second. “You ok Stiles?”

“Y-yeah I-I’m fine.” He stutters dazed by the beautiful smile.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “You sure? Or do you always stutter like that?”

Stiles blushes and looks down, “I'm fine.”

Derek is intrigued by this young man’s reactions to him. “Well you can stay the night here and I’ll drive you home in the morning.”

Stiles looks up, “I don’t want to intrude, and you have been so nice.”

Derek smiles, “You’re not intruding. I have plenty of rooms in this big house.”

Stiles smiles, “You have a beautiful smile Derek.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Are you hitting on me?”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, “Uh no I was just complimenting you…”

“Oh well thank you.” Derek walks out of the kitchen.

“That was embarrassing.” Stiles mumbles

“Let me show you to a room.” Derek says from outside the kitchen.

Stiles walks out of the kitchen and follows Derek down a hall and to a door. “There is a bathroom connected to the room.”

“Thank you.” Stiles says as he walks into the room and starts to strip then turns around realizing Derek is still there. “Um goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Derek says walking away.

Stiles strips down to his boxers and gets in the bed. Noting how very comfy it is. “Wow this is comfy.” Stiles says to himself.

Derek lays in bed listening to Stiles slowly fall asleep before he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke early the next morning to the sound and smell of food cooking. Derek got out of bed and went down stairs to see Stiles in his kitchen cooking and he had a flashback to his father standing in the kitchen cooking and he smiled. Stiles who is oblivious to Derek's presence is cooking the eggs and when Derek speaks he jumps, “That smells delicious, you didn’t have to cook.”

“I kinda wanted to say thank you for saving me and letting me sleep here.”

Derek smiles, “Thank you Stiles.”

Stiles smiles and then he notices Derek isn't wearing a shirt, he drools a little before turning his head quickly back to the eggs. Derek notices and chuckles. “You’re an odd person.”

Stiles laughs, “That’s a nice way of putting it.”

“Putting what?” Derek asks

“Saying that I'm strange or wired or annoying or creepy, the list goes on.” Stiles says

Derek frowns, “I don’t think you’re any of those things. I was just noting the fact that you’re obviously attracted to me.”

Stiles blushes and looks at him, “You noticed.”

Derek chuckles, “Kinda hard not to when you drool.”

Stiles blushes, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be its flattering. Don’t worry about creeping me out, your kind of interesting to be around.” Derek says trying to say the right words.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Are you gay?”

Derek chuckles, “I’m Bi.”

Stiles smiles, “Sweet. Well the eggs are done and the biscuits should be done in a few minutes.”

“I didn’t have any biscuits.”

Stiles grins, “Home made.”

Derek smiles, “You’re awesome.”

Stiles laughs, “Well thank you Derek. I do try.” Stiles gives an elegant bow.

Derek chuckles, “You’re so different.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Derek continues to watch him move around the kitchen as if it was his and gets two plates out and piles them with eggs. Then he pulls the biscuits out of the oven and they look amazing. Stiles hands him a plate. “Eat up.”

Derek starts eating and he moans quietly at the amazing taste of the biscuits. “These are amazing!” Derek says after he finishes one.

Stiles chuckles, “Thank you, it’s my mother’s recipe.” Stiles starts eating.

They eat in silence. After they finish Derek washes the dishes and Stiles dries them. “Thank you Stiles. I haven’t had a meal cooked for me in a long time.”  
Stiles smiles, “Well surely your boyfriend or girlfriend can cook.”

“I'm single.” Derek says.

Stiles grins, “Oh well in that case, your welcome Derek.”

Derek chuckles. “You ready to go home?”

“If I said no would you take me home anyway?” Stiles asks

Derek raises an eyebrow, “No I guess not.”

“Well in that case no I don’t wanna go home yet. I want to get to know my savior.”

Derek chuckles, “Just call me Derek.”

Stiles laughs, “Ok Derek, what’s your middle name?”

“Lee.”

“Derek Lee Hale.”

“Yep, what’s yours?”

“Oh its Stiles.”

“Oh then what’s your first name?”

Stiles frowns “Its Genim.”

Derek chuckles, “Genim Stiles Stilinski.”

“Yeah my mom named me after my grandpa.” Stiles says.

“Oh but you don’t like your first name?”

“No can you blame me?”

“Not really.”

Stiles smiles, “So Derek, you look scary as hell but you’re actually nice. What’s up with that?”

Derek chuckles, “I'm not nice to everyone. Just the people I save.”

Stiles laughs, “You save people often?”

“Oh yeah I'm like batman or something.”

Stiles laughs, “Oh really? What is your symbol?”

“A wolf.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Why a wolf?”

“Because wolves are tough and smart.”

“I like canines, I want a dog but dad is allergic.”

“Oh that sucks. I had a dog once.”

“What kind?”

“A pit bull.”

“Oh that’s a great dog!”

“Yeah he was great. Best dog I ever had.”

Stiles smiles and looks at the clock, “Oh shit I have to get home dad is going to go crazy.”

Derek frowns slightly, he was enjoying the company. “Well come on then, let’s get you home.”

“Ok.” Stiles gets up and walks outside. Derek follows and walks over to his Camaro. “I knew it your loaded.”

Derek chuckles, “Get in.”

Stiles walks over to the passenger side and gets in. “So we should hang out again.”

Derek smiles, “Yeah that sounds fun. You drink coffee?”

“Oh god, you’re asking me for coffee I'm not ready for this kind of commitment Derek I just met you.” Stiles grins

Derek laughs, “You’re crazy.”

Stiles chuckles, “No I'm not allowed to drink coffee.”

“Oh why not?”

“I have ADHD and it just makes me even more hyper.”

“Huh ok, how about pizza?”

“I freaking love pizza.” Stiles says

Derek grins, “Then we shall meet for lunch one day.”

Stiles smiles, “I had fun today. I can’t wait to tell Scott.”

“Who’s Scott?”

“He's my best friend.”

“Cool. So when do you want to meet?”

“I dunno, I have school. So Saturday?”

“Saturday is good.” Derek says

Stiles smiles, “Saturday it is.”

Derek pulls up in front of Stiles’ house. “We are here.”

“Whoa how do you know where I live?”

Derek grins, “I don’t, I know where the sheriff lives. You happen to be his son.”

“Oh cool. Bye dad’s stalker I mean Derek.”

Derek laughs, “Bye Stiles.” and Derek drives off.

Stiles goes inside and is met by a frantic sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

The sheriff is freaking out his son has never been gone all night before. When he hears the door he rushes to it and sees his son. He lets out a sigh of relief then he notices the bandage on his head. "Stiles oh my god I was so worried! What happen to your head? Why didn’t you come home last night?"

"Dad calm down, I'm fine now." Stiles says. Then he walks over and hugs his dad.

The sheriff hugs him back, "Now? Why weren't you ok? Your head has a bandage."

Stiles sighs, "I crashed into a tree and passed out. When I woke I was in someone's home with them wiping at my head with a rag. That person turned out to be Derek Hale." The sheriff tensed at the mention of Derek's name but Stiles didn't notice. "I spent the night there and he brought me home this morning."

"Well I must thank him for saving you. You’re ok now though? Are you hungry?"

Stiles smiles, "Yeah I'm ok now and no I ate breakfast with Derek."

"Oh well he seems nice." The sheriff says frowning. 'Derek Hale?! God he could have killed Stiles or turned him. If the stories are true!'

"Yeah he's really nice and really cute." Stiles says smiling.

Jims eyes widen, "Stiles you can't date Derek Hale."

Stiles frowns and moves away from his dad. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Jim says after not being able to think of a good reason.

"NO you promised!" Stiles says upset

Jim sighs, "I'm sorry I didn’t mean to break my promise. Just please be careful."

Stiles hugs his dad, "Thanks I love you dad."

The sheriff rubs his back, "Promise you'll be careful. I love you too."

"I promise to be careful." Stiles says.

Meanwhile Derek is home thinking how quiet his house is without Stiles. Then just as he lets out a sigh there's a knock at his door.

Derek gets off the couch and answers the door. "Come in Jackson."

Jackson walks in and plops on the couch. "Lydia is being bitchier than usual. Can I hide here?"

Derek chuckles, "Yeah you can hide here."

Jackson's eyes widen, "Did you...you did! What the hell? Where is my grumpy alpha?"

Derek glares at Jackson but it doesn't have the usual heat behind it. "I saved someone last night. He made me smile and laugh. I don't know where Mr. grumpy, as Danny calls me, went. But I think it has something to do with him."

"Who Danny?" Jackson asks.

"No you idiot. The guy I saved." Derek says shaking his head at his beta.

Jackson mouth is an "O" before he speaks. "Do you think he's your mate?"

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know yet. I just know that he was able to make me laugh and smile." Derek chuckles, "He's such a smartass."

Jackson grins, "I think you have a crush on mystery guy."

Derek looks at him, "No you think. Any ways he goes to your school."

Jacksons wide eyes lock on his alpha, "Who?!"

"His name is Stiles Stilinski. Do you know him?" Derek asks

"Know him, I make his life hell. He kissed Lydia once." Jackson says then he yelps and runs for the door.

Derek's eyes are red and he lunges for Jackson but he moves before Derek can grab him. "Come here!" Derek growls

"No! I'm sorry, I will stop. I will even apologize!" Jackson says

Derek stops growling and his eyes go back to normal. "Good you better. I don't want to hear of you bullying my potential mate again. Or you will be punished!"

Jackson sighs, he hates apologizing. "Ok. For the record I hope he is your mate. He’s a likeable guy, I just hate him because he kissed Lydia."

Derek nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be uploading all my current stories on a slow unfrequent schedule. i cant write much these days and there fore i cant update much. i will when i can though.

The next day is Friday and Stiles is happy about hanging out with Derek tomorrow.

Later at school, Stiles is standing by his locker talking to Scott and Allison when Jackson walks up. Scott notices but Stiles doesn’t. “Um Stiles, Jackson is behind you.”

Stiles whips around, “Um hey Jackson.”

Jackson forces a smile, “I just came to apologize for bullying you, I won’t do it anymore. But Lydia is mine!”

Stiles is shocked, “Ummm thanks Jackson and yeah of course I know that.”

Jackson smiles again and walks away. Stiles turns back to his friends, “That was so freaking random.”

Scott nods and Allison says, “I wonder why he apologized today. Just the other day he was throwing you in a dumpster.”

Stiles glares at her, “Your right, I wonder what got into him. Maybe he was lying.” Stiles shrugs

Scott looks at them both, “I don’t know it seemed like he didn’t want to apologize, like someone was making him do it.”

Stiles looks at Scott and opens his mouth but then the bell rings, “See ya later.” They walk off to their classes.

After school was over Stiles walks to his jeep and hops in and notices Jackson in his rearview. So when Jackson knocks on his window he isn't surprised but he is curious. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t bugged today.” Jackson looks uneasy.

“My day was great. Jackson what’s wrong?” Stiles asks wanting to know why Jackson went from making his life hell to trying to be his friend.

“Nothing is wrong, just being friendly.” Jackson says still uneasy

“Exactly, you go from making my life hell to my friend overnight. I'm confused.”

Jackson sighs “You don’t need to know why. Just know that if anyone bugs you or picks on you, let me know and I will deal with it. We are friends now sort of.”

Stiles’ forehead is scrunched up, “Um ok thanks Jackson. See you Monday.”

Jackson nods, “Yeah see ya.” Then he walks away to his car.

Stiles pulls out his phone and texts Scott “Dude Jackson just told me he's my friend now and to let him know if anyone bugs me. ‘I’ll take care of it’ Wtf is up with this guy? He seems sincere.”

Scott texts back, “I don’t know man, Alli thinks he is serious. Hey we still on for lunch at Pete’s tomorrow?”

Stiles mumbles “Shit forgot about Pete’s.” He texts back, “No sorry man I have other plans. Rain check?”

Scott looks at his phone in confusion, “He has other plans. We are his only friends.” He says to Allison.

“I don’t know baby, maybe he has a date.” Allison replies

Scott texts back, “Other plans?”

“Yeah I'm meeting someone for lunch at Tony’s.” Stiles texts back

“Oh so you do have a date!” Allison texts him

Stiles laughs and texts back, “Not sure yet, for now just friends.”

Allison calls him, “OMG friends for now? You like him! Is he cute?”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah he's really cute! He's huge though, like very muscly and tall.”

Allison squeals, “Oh I gotta see!”

Stiles can hear Scott in the background, “No you can’t look at guys hotter than me! Even if they are gay!”

Stiles laughs, “Tell Scott to shut up. Yeah he's really good looking and kind of sweet. Hey you know I hate to talk and drive talk to ya later Alli.”

“Bye Stiles.” Allison hangs up and Stiles starts his jeep and heads home.

When Stiles gets home there is a single red tulip on his door step with a note tied to it.

_See you at 12 Stiles, bring your appetite._

_-Derek_

_P.s. Tulips are better than roses._

Stiles smiles like an idiot as he unlocks the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles wakes up to his dad knocking on his door. "It's Saturday dad." Stiles groans

"Someone left you a flower and cryptic note on the front porch it's not signed." The sheriff says

Stiles still groggy says, "What kinda flower?"

"I don't know a red one." Sheriff says

Stiles smiles and gets out of bed, "Okay dad, where is it now?"

"It's on the kitchen table. I have to work late tonight there was another animal attack."

Stiles sighs and walks to his door. He opens it and hugs his dad. "Okay dad you be careful."

John hugs his son back, "I always am. You have a good day son."

"You to dad." Stiles goes back into his room and gets in the shower.

Stiles gets out of the shower and gets dressed in boxers and shorts and goes down stairs. He pours a cup of orange juice and grabs the flower with the note still attached.

'Stiles hope you slept well. See you at lunch.'

"Aww Derek, so sweet." Stiles says and then smells the flower and smiles.

Stiles then goes about cooking two eggs and three slices of bacon for breakfast. He sits at the table and eats his breakfast then he looks at the clock its ten. Stiles decides to call Lydia.

The phone rings three times, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Lydia, I heard you and Jackson were fighting again."

Lydia laughs, "Yeah he's being an idiot again. Wanna come over?"

Stiles smiles, "Not this time, I'm meeting someone for lunch at 12."

"You have a date and you didn't ask me for wardrobe advice?"

"No I picked out my clothes this time." Stiles laughs

"Aww is my baby growing up?" Lydia says with a giggle

Stiles laughs, "Maybe. Do you wanna come over? Till time for me to meet him."

"Sorry sweetie I can't, I have to meet a friend at eleven." Lydia says

"Okay I will text you with the details after the date." Stiles says

"Don't forget kissing on the first date isn't a bad thing."

Stiles laughs, "Yes I know Lydia."

"So who is the lucky guy that caught your eye?"

"His name is Derek."

Lydia gasps, "Does he have a last name?"

"Yeah Hale, Derek Hale."

Lydia squeals, "I got to go Stiles but that's awesome!" Lydia hangs up.

"Huh I think she knows him." Stiles says to himself.

Later at Derek's house he just finished his morning run when he hears a car coming down the road. He looks at the clock and sighs.

Derek goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Then he smells the person and sighs, "Lydia you're early." He says before she even gets to the porch.

Lydia walks in, "I know but i couldn't wait once my good friend Stiles told me he's meeting Derek hale for lunch."

Derek chuckles, "Didn't know you two were friends."

"Yes were friends. Why are you taking the sheriffs seventeen year old son to lunch?" Lydia asks not fazed by the chuckle she has seen more of Derek than the others.

"Well Lydia, I'm taking him to lunch because he might be my mate. And I saved his life Thursday night." Derek says

"Oh my god, Derek! I can't believe Stiles is your mate. That's great!"

Derek smiles and hugs Lydia. "Thank you Lydia. You're my favorite for a reason."

Lydia hugs Derek back and smiles, "I'm glad. I'm the only one that sees you like this." Lydia laughs, "Jackson called Thursday and was freaked out that you chuckled."

Derek laughs, "Yeah I was still kind of buzzing from how Stiles made me feel."

Lydia smiles, "He's a smart person Derek so be careful."

Derek nods, "I always am."

"No I mean extra careful. He's very observant."

Derek nods, "Thanks Lydia. Why were you being extra bitchy Thursday?"

Lydia laughs, "Is that what Jackson said? Well he was being an idiot again."

Derek grins, "When is Jackson not?"

Lydia grins, "Well aren't you the loving alpha?"

"Yes I am." Derek grins

"So you and Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"He's a good person, he'll be good for you."

"Thank you Lydia. Jackson also said he hoped Stiles is my mate."

"Yeah Jackson doesn't like him much. We kissed once. He's not bad at it."

Derek laughs, "Good to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is sitting on the couch watching cartoons when he looks at the clock. 11:30 Stiles sighs, "Twelve is taking forever."

Stiles gets up and takes his dishes into the kitchen and pours another glass of juice. "Mmm Orange juice." Stiles finishes his glass and then goes up stairs to brush his teeth and shower. When Stiles gets out of the shower its 11:45 Stiles gets dressed and decides not to wear his cologne. Stiles goes down stairs and cleans up the kitchen, trying to waste time.

Finally at 11:50 he grabs his keys and heads out the door. Stiles gets to Tony's at 11:58. Stiles goes in and sits at his favorite booth. He orders a coke while he waits.

Derek pulls at 12:03 Cursing Lydia for making him late. Derek walks in and spots Stiles and he smiles, Derek walks over and sits down. "Sorry I'm late, Lydia kept trying to give me advice on what to do."

Stiles smiles when Derek sits down, "Yeah that's Lydia for ya. She likes to dress me up for dates." Stiles laughs.

Derek smiles, "She's great most of the time."

Stiles nods, "Yeah she is. So how do you know Lydia?"

"Oh we met last year, been friends since." Derek says

Stiles nods, "So how are you Derek?"

"Better now." Derek says with a grin.

Stiles blushes, "That's good."

Derek smiles, "You look cute when you blush."

Stiles blushes slightly deeper, "Thanks."

Derek reaches across the table and strokes his fingers lightly over Stiles' blushing cheek. "I like it."

Stiles smiles, "So aside from making me blush what do you like to do?"

Derek laughs, "I like to hunt, play baseball, swim, and hang out."

Stiles nods, "Never been hunting and I suck at baseball. I like to research stuff, I kind of a nerd. I love to swim."

Derek smiles, "If I get a second date maybe we can go swimming."

Stiles blushes a lot, and he mumbles, "Allison was right."

Even though Derek heard it perfectly he asks, "What was that?"

Stiles looks up, "Oh my friend Allison said this was a date, I didn't know if it was."

Derek smiles, "You haven't been on many dates?"

"Not really, I never get a second date." Stiles says

Derek raises a brow, "Why not?"

Stiles shrugs, "Don't know."

"Well this date just started and I can't wait to see you again." Derek says with a smile.

Stiles smiles, "Your quite the charmer."

Derek laughs, "I can be."

"I like it, and I love the flowers. They are beautiful." Stiles says

"I'm glad, tulips are better than roses."

Stiles nods, "Yes they are, Allison says that they have a meaning. I'm supposed to Google it later."

Derek grins, "Yes every color of tulip has a meaning."

"Oh tell me about the red." Stiles says with a sweet smile

Derek chuckles, "Nope. Hey I'm starved wanna order?"

Stiles notices that they have been here for five minutes and haven't ate yet. "Yeah order what you want. I'll eat that."

Derek nods and calls the waitress over, "We would like a large supreme and a medium meat lovers. And two cokes." The waitress writes it down and walks away.

Stiles finishes his glass of coke, "So Derek you know anything about the animal attacks?"

Derek shakes his head no. "No but it is a tragedy. I hope they find the animal that's doing it."

Stiles nods, "Yeah I worry about my dad out there."

Derek nods, "What's it like being the sheriffs son?"

Stiles grins, "Its actually kinda awesome when he's not at the office all night."

Derek nods, "Yeah that has to suck. My dad was a banker."

"Was? What happen to him?"

"He was shot in a robbery."

"Aw I'm sorry Derek. That's horrible."

Derek gives a slight smile, "Thank you Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I think you're getting that second date."

Derek grins, "Good because I know the perfect spot to swim."

Stiles grins, "On your property Mr. rich?"

Derek laughs, "Yeah it's on my property. Where you crashed isn't far from the start of my property."

Stiles eyes go wide, "I was far from your house. Hey how did you know I crashed?"

Derek chuckles at Stiles when his eyes go wide. "I was running, I like to take runs around my property. That's when I heard a crash so I ran over and saw you. I got you out and carried you to my house."

Stiles is looking at Derek in awe. "Okay so far, your very good looking, your sweet as can be, you have money and you saved my life. I'm starting to think your too good to be true."

Derek smiles, "You think I'm good looking?"

Stiles laughs, "Yes Derek your very good looking."

"Well your quiet handsome yourself." Derek says and Stiles blushes

It was tony the owner that brought the pizza to their table, "Hey Stiles you only bring the really important ones here. Hope this one is better than the last."

Stiles chuckles, "He is Tony, he's a proper gentleman."

Tony nods, "That's good, oh hey tell your dad I say hello."

"I will he working on a case. There was another animal attack."

Tony shakes his head and tsks. "Those poor people, I hope they find that animal soon."

Stiles nods, "Yeah but I'll tell him when he gets in."

"Alright you take care Stiles."

"Thanks tony, you too." Tony walks away to the back.

Stiles turns his head back to the table and Derek is watching him, "You come here often?" Derek asks

Stiles laughs, "Tony is an old family friend."

"Aw well let's eat I'm starving."

Stiles laughs and stretches across the table to grab the parmesan shaker and that makes his shirt come up and shows a little of his boxers, which are batman. Derek notices and chuckles.

Stiles gets the parmesan and sits back, "What?"

"Nice boxers."

Stiles blushes a bright pink, "T-thanks."

"Aw so you only do that when your when you're really embarrassed." Derek states

"Do what?" Stiles asks as he sprinkles parmesan on his pizza.

"Stutter. You stuttered back at my place."

"Oh that's because I was stunned by your beautiful smile." Stiles says then he blushes

Derek chuckles, "Don't be embarrassed I told you it's flattering. Feel free to drool if you want."

Stiles laughs, "That was an accident or something."

Derek laughs, "Or something."

Stiles grins, "So you have made me blush like 10 times today. Tell me something embarrassing about you."

Derek nods, "Seems fair. Well I like to sing in the shower."

Stiles grins, "That's not embarrassing but I'll take it." Stiles then watches as Derek brings a piece of pizza to his lips and bites it. Stiles watches those lips as he chews. Stiles feels something stirring in his stomach and he looks away. Derek raises a brow when he smells a faint bit of arousal.

Stiles grabs his slice of pizza and takes a bite and chews as he looks down at the table. "Do you have any plans for later?" Derek asks

Stiles looks up and swallows the bite of pizza, "Yeah I'm hanging with Scott and Allison. Allison is Scott's girlfriend. I was going to hang with Lydia but she is going to make Jackson work for her forgiveness."

Derek nods, "Okay, when are you meeting them?"

Stiles looks at his watch its 12:30, "In an hour."

"Wanna get this pizza to go and go back to my place and watch a movie?"

Stiles raises a brow, "I…don't know."

Derek nods, "It's okay." Derek smiles to hide his disappointment

Stiles apparently sees through it, "What did you have in mind? Most guys say a movie but the mean something else."

Derek looks surprised, "I meant a movie and maybe cuddling or hand holding."

Stiles smiles, "Sounds nice then. Yeah lets go."

Derek smiles bright and he hears Stiles' heart skip a beat. "Okay I'll go get two to go boxes." Derek gets up and goes to get the boxes, while Stiles texts Lydia. "Hey he's freaking perfect! We are going to watch a movie at his place."

Lydia texts back, "I'm glad you like him, he's a great guy. Have fun and don't let him stick you with a baseball movie. Absolutely not For The Love of The Game."

Stiles laughs and texts back, "Okay I won't, don't make Jackson work too hard."

"I'll try. Have fun."

Stiles puts his phone in his pocket just as Derek is walking back. They put the pizza in the boxes. "Wanna take my car?" Derek asks

"Yeah lets go." Stiles walks toward the door carrying the pizzas. He walks over to Derek's car. They get in.


End file.
